Living a Boarding Life
by JoUrNeYLuV
Summary: Courtney is a freshman. She starts of her highschool Career at Newlan Academy don't really feel like doing the summary thing but the story is super good R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was her first year away from her family. She had finally been accepted to Newlans Academy in Port Charles New York. She certainly was from any means rich in fact she was going to Newlans on a scholarship. She was sad to leave her friends behind in New Jersey but she also felt like this was her chance to do something be somebody

"Mom don't worry I'll be fine" she said reassuring her teary eyed mother

"Mom come on stop you act like I'm going away to college or something it's just high school" she reasoned

"No, its boarding school, honey maybe you should wait a year or something I-" but she was cut off

"Mom I'm going just give me a kiss and let me go" she said "Okay honey I love you call me when you get there"

"I will…l love you too" and with that the taxi was on its way to the airport


	2. Home sweet boarding school

Chapter 2

Home sweet….boarding school

She was here at newlans it was gorgeous the sign said all freshmen and new students report to the auditorium but she didn't even no where that was. As a matter a fact it had kina been a paradox "All new student repot to the auditorium" They were new how would they know where it was.

She saw they direction the other freshman were going and they looked just as lost a confused as she so she followed behind.

At the auditorium there were at least 100 kids some freshman and some new students. Everyone seemed to have their on little cliques and it made her feel uneasy so she just sat in the back hoping someone anyone would notice her and want to be her friend. But when no one did she just sat there uncomfortable lonely and ansoius to find out who she would be rooming with.

He would call your name and then your roommate. As much as she wan't to know who she was rooming with. She wished it could all been done a little less public what if the person she was rooming with hated her and made it known in front of everybody her firs day and she would be labeled a loser. But she was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the headmaster calling her name. "Courtney Matthews" he said and se stood up "You'll be rooming with Miss Carly Spencer.

When no one stood she was almost sure she would die of embarrassment who ever this Carly girl was obviously she didn't want to room with her. But just then she heard what she assumed was someones, mom practically dragging there daughter into the auditorium. It couldn't be she thought "I'm sorry to interrupt" the parent cried "This is my daughter Carly Spencer" she said Courtney saw as carly silently pleaded with her mother not to make her stay this made Courtney smile.

Carly mom had left not granting carly's wish and carly walked in and sat down beside Courtney not introducing her self so Courtney took the initiative "Hi I'm Courtney and I'm pretty sure you're my roommate Carly right " she said as she extended her hand carly shook it and said "Yeah I guess am"


	3. Midnight Snacks Kick ass

Chapter 3

Midnight Snacks Kick ass….

It had been almost 3 weeks since orientation Courtney was pretty settled in. She had learned her most important lesson like everyone trust no one. She had learned that even her roommate wasn't all that trustworthy when the whole dorm knew that she was at Newlan by scholarship and the only person she had told was Carly. Though Carly had only been bragging on the fact that Courtney was probably the smartest person here the fact that her parents couldn't afford to send made her feel well…lesser than the others.

It was Period 4 and there was only one left. Courtney was in AP English lit. Her teachers name was Mr. McCarthy she in between Emily Quatermaine and Elizabeth Webber both of whom were the greatest of friend. Courtney felt uncomfortable in her sit the two friends would talk across her as if there had been an empty desk there. Most of their conversations were pointless consisting of who wore what and what was "So last season" As if there life's were that boring that they had to worry about what other people wore how pathetic she thought.

Class had ended which didn't surprise Courtney she was getting used to the fact that English lit always flew by her last class of the day was gym which she hated it was pointless she wasn't over weight and she went for a jog every morning gym was of no use to her. And then the idea hit her she would just blow the class off all together. It's not like anyone would notice much less care. Her gym teacher would be too busy looking up the girls asses as they pranced around in their itty bitty shorts to even notice she was missing. So that was it she would skip gym class.

Courtney cut across the field running like some big bad monster was chasing her. The monster being the fear of getting caught. She was half way there when she turned her head around to see if anybody had seen her. The next thing she knew she was on the ground glasses gone books gone pride…gone. How embarrassing she thought when she got up she saw this gorgeous guy standing before her.

"Sorry about that" he said "No don't be" she corrected him "I should have been paying attention…I was in a hurry" she said "I could see that" he said not in a smart well duh way but in a curious kind of way. "What was the hurry" he questioned "Well I left my…my calc homework at home and i wanted to get it" she lied. Why she lied she didn't really know. She didn't know this boy he probably couldn't care less if she skipped Gym class or not. "Your calc homework huh?" not a question more of a statement she nodded and he said "Well good luck with that" and walked off

Later that night Courtney had the worst craving for some chocolate ice cream and she knew she would have to break the rules once again and sneak out she just couldn't fight this craving and she knew the kitchen had some so she snuck out sure not to wake carly as carly had proven to be untrustworthy. Once she was out of the room she snuck down the hall and to the kitchen she finally made it to the freezer and was disappointed to find that the chocolate ice cream was gone "Hey" a voice called and she jumped "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me" she complained

"Sorry you know we gotta stop meeting like this I'm beginning to think your following me" he said jokingly "Don't flatter yourself….I just came down here for some ice cream what are you doing out this late anyway" she questioned and then she saw as he pulled the container of ice cream from behind his back. "Here we can share" he said as he handed her the small container with the spoon already inside. Any other time the idea of sharing a spoon with anybody let alone someone she barely even knew would gross her out but for some reason it didn't she reached out and took the ice cream from his hand.

Time had passed and they were enjoying themselves talking about there lives and how they ended up at Newlan "Well I being the genius that I am" she said as he giggled "I of course got a scholarship here" she wasn't embarrassed about her scholarship around him as she had been in the dorm he gave off the vibe that those things didn't matter. "And yourself" she questioned

"The usual story rich parent who wants there son to have the best education possible " he said "So your rich" she said stating the obvious "Yeah got a problem with it" he playfully said " No it's just that you don't seem like they rich kid from New York type" she aid "And how would that be" he asked "Well you know the I'm better then you because my daddy can sue your daddy type" she said as he laughed Courtney had began to dig the spoon in for another dip of ice cream when she realized it was all gone that signaled her to look at her watch "Oh my god" she yelled as her hand flew to her mouth "Its 2 o'clock in the morning" she said

"Okay we have time to get back come on I'll walk you to your dorm" he said trying to ease her fears "No, no that's not necessary I'll be fine plus one person will make a lot less noise then two. So I guess this is where we part ways goodbye….."she paused as she realized she had never gotten his name "Jason" he answered "Jason Morgan" he finished "Well goodbye Jason Morgan" she had started her way back up the hall when she turned around and said "Hey Jason in case you were wondering "I'm Courtney" she smiled as did he and she turned around and made the rest of the trip back to the dorm pratcally skipping


End file.
